Dragon Quest VI: An Ero Love 17 (WIP)
by joethejrpgmaniac
Summary: A Dragon Quest VI fanfic. Enix (The name I gave the main character) is nearing the end of his journey. He is getting sad knowing that his female friend Milly will leave afterwards. The story takes place within the Dread Realm. It's obviously quite ero, at times rather...kinky and is reccomended for ages over 17. If I get feedback, I'll continue.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Quest VI: An Ero Love

It had been a long journey and it would soon be over. Despite the fact that we were finally nearing the end of our journey, I could only think of Milly. She was one of the only people I knew who really turned me on. As hot as Ashylnn was, she was from the dream world, so it really wouldn't feel real. Nearing the end of my journey, I knew we would soon part ways and really, Milly is the only one I _want _to take my virginity. As many handjobs or times Tania let me suckle on her breasts, it didn't feel like losing my virginity. She may have seemed the slut, but she would only let **me** see her naked and while she told me she was willing to pop my cherry, she would only do it if I wore a condom. And that **especially **wouldn't feel like actual sex. They say beggars can't be choosers but I guess I'm an exception. As for Milly, I know she's peeped me jerking to her picture but I haven't said anything and neither has she. Though she constantly blushes at me. Even when we were fighting Terry and Duhran which was kind of awkward. It's a wonder Terry hasn't noticed but he really doesn't focus on **ANYTHING **besides battle. Damn I was horny. I began to think more about Milly eventually pulling down my tunic altogether. I began to stroke myself when I heard a knock at the door. Quickly pulling up my tunic and hiding my hard on, I asked them to come in. Much to my surprise it was Milly.

"Uh, Enix-san. Can I ask you a bit of a personal question?" she asked with a giggle and a blush. When she asked that my cock quickly perked up.

Hoping she didn't notice, I replied with a calmly and with a gentle smile, "Anything, Milly." She cringed and looked down. Looking at her pants I could see she was soaking, and just as, if not more so, horny as me. I looked at her face pretending I didn't notice and asked, "What did you need to ask me?" She smiled putting her right hand over the head of my obvious hard-on.

"I just needed to know if you needed any help...jerking off..." she replied. She pulled down my tunic. "My, my. So hard already? Or have you already had some...assistance?" she asked, glancing at the vial of Yggdrasil dew I was using as lubricant. ''It seems you already have done a little, but if you want me to do the rest, you'll have to pleasure me as well." She said with a devious smile.

"Pleasure you...how?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well to make it simple, I chose to "forget" my bra this morning." She repied. Whipping off her top she quickly pushed her breasts into my face, her right nipple in my shocked mouth and ordered me, "Suck em' you little bastard!" Surprised at her, I began to suckle as she jerked me off. I continously sucked her huge breasts with great pleasure. While I sucked I began to squeeze her other breast with my left hand, lightly pinching her nipple with the right. She began to jerk me off faster and faster untill I pulled my mouth off. She stopped jerking me almost simultaneously. She turned to me with anger and yelled, "Did I say you could stop you son of a bitch?!"

I stammered for a second, finally replying, "I was about to cum!"

Her expression quickly changed from anger to a deviated smile and said, "Thank you for telling me," she grabbed the vial of Yggdrasil dew and rubbed her hands together feverently. "There's no way in the Dread Realm you're cumming before me. Now then we;ll cum together! Continue, sucking but this time finger my pussy, and **HARD! **Once I get close, I'll jerk you faster than you can say "Seven Severed Slimes."" I did as she asked sticking my hand into hot pink panties, first using one finger, than barely fitting in a second. She had a pussy so tight I couldn't do anything but imagine my cock deep in it. For now, however, all I could do was finger her and suck. I kept on filled with lust and began to suckle roughly. In pain she pulled of me. She got into a doggy-style like position only with her pussy wavering over my face.

"Are we stopping?" I asked, somewhat dissapointed.

"No, keep fingering," She said, pulling off her panties altogether. "We're about to finish!" She exclaimed grabbing onto my dick with force. She held her mouth open over it as I began to start fingering again.

She jerked me off hard and fast, until I exclaimed, "I'm about to cum!"

"So am I," she replied excitedly. At that moment I blew a load of cum straight into her throat as she screamed in pure ecstasy. Short streams of cum followed to which she eventually replied, "Oh, look at this mess I caused," she said beginning to lick to the sperm that covered my dick. She finally got up and said, "You and your virginity will have to wait until tommorow. I'm exhausted. I'll tell the others that we'll be staying here another night." I nodded than drifted off to sleep, at least until I heard my friend Carver in the Inn's pub just outside our room.

"**Bring me another beer!**" I heard him exclaim as a busty bunny girl waitress walked up to him with a rack of beer. He scarfed down one than said, obviously drunk, "That's a nice two racks you got there." She looked at the rack she was carrying and a puzzled look crossed her face. The clueless bitch.

"Two...racks?" She said puzzled. A startled look crossed her faced than she smiled. "Oh, I understand," She said slyly.

"Dumb bimbo," I muttered to myself.

"How about the _Puff Puff _treatment for a man like yourself?" she asked with deviant expression. Carver was no stranger to the Puff Puff, even when he was drunk. He had payed for them twice when we visited Turnscote.

"And how about a little whore like you doesn't make me pay for it *hic*," he said with a sly smile.

He unzipped his pants and the bunny girl replied, "Sure darling, but only if you let me suck it!"

Carver laughed heartily and replied, "That was the only reason I unzipped it, you little slut!" She giggled and pulled off her top. She held them up with arms than lowered them letting Carver pierce into her tits. He laughed drunkedly as he squeezed the milk out of them. She pulled her breasts off his dick and began to suck his dick. He continued to grope her breasts as she went deeper and deeper. Carver moaned with pleaure, as she put her hand into her panties and began to finger herself. She moaned as her panties grew wet. As she did this, the feint blue veins that covered her breasts became somewhat more visible. I shut the door and shuddered with horniness. I tapped the wall next to the small hole in between mine and Milly's room.

I heard Milly yawn, and then said, "Milly I know you said we'd do it tommorow but I'm** incredibly** horny!"

With a sigh she replied, "Fine I'll give you something for now but your virginity is still waiting for tomorrow, this just give me a chance to tease you more." She took her Poison Moth Knife and cut through the wall to where it was just big enough for me to fit my cock into. I stuck it in there and then she said, "I kind of feel a blowjob is something new to you. Although I licked your cum up earlier, this is a bit different concept." She lightly kissed the head of my cock then lightly pushed her head down letting my dick split her lips. She went down very lightly just going down a small part of my shaft. She took her hand, grasping my cock. She stroked it for a few seconds before taking it off. She began to go deeper and deeper. She went faster, then began to use her tongue.

"If you do it like that I'll cum!" I exclaimed. Just like last time, she stopped. "Do you want us to cum together again?" I asked.

"No, but I'm not going to let you cum yet. I'm your little gloryhole bitch for now, and no gloryhole is completer without a tit fuck! So just sit back and enjoy. I'll be getting my pleasure soon enough!" I didn't know what she meant by that, so I just stood there and enjoyed. I could hear her buttons snapping off from the wall. I heard six buttons, just as many as there were on her shirt. She still didn't have a bra.

"You're still not wearing a bra?" I joked.

"Do you want me to?" She asked sternly.

"Well maybe just something skimpy. You know just cover up your nipples? Just to get me turned on of course, I'd still shred it off," I replied with a nervous tone. She laughed as her breasts surrounded my dick.

Milly chuckled deviantly as she said, "I love a sandwich full of meat! Now then, I'll lick with my breasts against the wall, you just thrust in and out, got that?"

"Yeah, got it," I said. She couldn't tell, but I was blushing. It had surprised me that the loving girl I knew as a friend was a dominating slut in the bedroom. I began to thrust inside and out as Milly's tongue, wedged between her breasts licked the head of my cock. As soon as we both noticed the precum, she stopped licking but didn't take her breasts away.

"Are you fingering yourself?" I asked.

"No..." she said slyly.

"Than why did you stop?" I puzzled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now then keep fucking em' big boy!" She ordered. I decided to disregard her comment and keep going at her. Her breasts felt nice and warm around my cock and I enjoyed more every second. After a little bit, I finally cummed. "Okay then now. Take your cock out of the hole." She said. I did as she asked. She stuck her eye in the hole and said, "Now then, for my pleasure!"

Scared, I asked, "What do you want?"

She chuckled and said, "First repeat after me." I nodded hesitantly. "Milly is my mistress."

"Milly is my...mistress" I repeated trying to hide my fear. As scared as I was, it turned me on so much that I let loose some more cum.

I wish I hadn't though as she noticed and said, "And that brings me to the next thing. I will do _**whatever**_ my Mistress asks...no... **tells** me to do."

"I will do _**whatever **_my Mistress tells me to do." I repeated with a gulp.

"That's enough repeating, now to give you an little training course on rules 1 and 2. I am Milly, who you have confirmed as **your** mistress. And you confirmed you will do _**whatever**_ your Mistress tells you to do. And your mistress is telling you to... **lick up ALL of your cum!**" She demanded.

"But..." I said fearfully.

"Did you or did you not say that **I **was your mistress? And did you or did you not say, you'd do _**whatever**_ your mistress tells you to do?

"Yes," I replied hesitantly.

"Good now then, be a good little slave and **LICK UP YOUR DAMN CUM!**" she exclaimed. At this point, I was willing to but I was amazed Terry, Ashlynn and Nevan were still asleep. Even if Carver's _Puff Puff_ session was over, he was too piss-ass drunk to notice. He was probably out cold on the barstool already while that slutty waitress used him as a human dildo. I began to use my fingers to scoop up cum while I heard Milly moaning in the next room. _Now _she was fingering herself. Honestly, I don't know how these sluts stand the taste of this stuff but Milly was being turned on, so I figured if I went through with it maybe she'd be a little more generous tommorow. I could tell Milly was almost done fingering herself. I scooped up some more when I heard her shriek with pleasure. She was done.

I could tell, so I wiped myself off, then whispered through the hole, "Thanks, good night Milly."

"You didn't finish your cum, did you?" She asked.

"Well you already finished so I figured...no I didn't finish." I replied.

"It's fine I forgive you, good night," she said. I heard her mutter something but I couldn't make out what it was so I figured to ignore it. She was somewhat mad but I couldn't eat anymore fucking cum. I decided to go to bed then. I opened my door to get breakfast, when I saw that Carver and the maid were both out cold lying on top of each other with Carver's cum ridden cock in her pussy. Seems my theory about the human dildo was right after all.

I sneered and said to myself, "What a slut." I went to the front of the Inn and bought some fried Dracky eggs for me and Milly to share. I really wanted this to go over well. I peered through her door to see if she was asleep. As it turned out only Ashlynn and Terry were awake.

"Terry, why did you really go off to fight for Duhran?" She asked.

"Well, what I've said wasn't a total lie. I did want to protect Milly. But my real goal was a side deal with Dhuran. As he said, humans could visit his castle if they were filled with greed, hatred, and malice. In other words we got a lot of greedy, cock-hungry sluts. He let me have them all in exchange for fighting for him. The only reason he still gave me power was he didn't want anybody who was weak fighting for him. Compared to him at the time, I was as weak as a baby chicken," Terry replied.

"Well I was with these guys when we first met you, and... I'm pretty cock-hungry," She replied unzipping Terry's pants. "As I thought hard as a Rockbomb and, I assume, is just as volatile." She crouched down and opened her mouth wide, pushed herself onto Terry's cock. Terry took his hand and pushed her closer to him making her go deeper. With his other hand he began to caress her soft tits. She took her hand and searched the floor under the bed next to her until she found her dildo. She pushed it into her now naked pussy going in and out. Terry continued to pull her head back until Ashlynn finally pulled away for a breath of air then afterwards going on to suck his balls. She moaned with pleasure as precum spouted from Terry onto Ashlynn's hair. Terry blew a thick load onto her hair, but before she had a chance to complain they heard Milly moaning, about to wake up. They both pulled back up their clothes forgeting everything else that was on them.

Milly slowly awoke and said, "Terry, Ashlynn what are you doing hovering above me like that?"

"I'm your brother, I can't be concerned with your well being?" Terry said.

"And I'm your team member," Ashlynn said. Puzzled Milly looked over them, taking note of the cum in Ashlynn's hair and the dildo in her panties, and of course Terry's unhidden boner.

She finally replied with a skeptical tone, "Right...well I have to get breakfast so I'll see you when we're ready to go alright?"

Terry and Ashlynn both responded simultaneously, "Right."

As Milly headed towards the door I tried to pretend I didn't see anything, and knocked on the door, asking, "Hey guys are you up yet?!" At which point Milly bursted through the door and bumped into me.

"Oh, Enix are you alright?!" She exclaimed fretfully.

Slightly dazed I picked up the now empty platter and said, "I got us breakfast!" She chuckled and picked up the dirty eggs of the floor.

"I'll throw these away and get us some new ones," she said. I followed her to the Inn's cafe. She scarfer down her breakfast by the time I was about half done. "Can I get your room key, I'll meet you there?" I handed her the key and watched her skip back to my room. My already hard dick got harder at the sight of her bouncing D breasts. I decided to finish up my breakfast and head back to my room, where I bumped into a hungover Carver. I didn't say anything to him, and he just growled at me in disgust. Did he know I saw him fucking that waitress? Well whatever the case I decided to head back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: First time in two Women

Dragon Quest VI: An Ero Love

Even though it was my room, I knocked to see if Milly was ready for me.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Enix!" I replied excitedly.

"Well, then Enix come in," She said with a sultry tone. I opened the door slowly and slammed it behind me. Turning back I was stunned my Milly. It seems that she had taken my advice, wearing a black bra that covered only her nipples, and even then barely. I let out a slight chuckle, when she told me, "Lock the door, I don't want anybody to see us, that is unless you do..." I did as she asked and locked the door. "So you don't want anybody to see us. That's fine I already got our audience in here," She said with a sultry chuckle.

"Ah, Milly can I get up now?" I heard a voice asking.

"Come out, our friend has arrived," Milly replied to the voice. I watched and much to my surprise I saw Ashlynn come up from behind my bed.

"Uh, Hi Enix-san," Ashlynn said shyly with a blush. I knew I had said that I didn't want Ashlynn to be my first, a second time is fine by me. Maybe they would take turns. As Ashlynn stood up fully I took notice of her cool blue panties, and more so the dildo that was still in it.

"Well than, it seems our guest needs a little warming up, how about it Ashlynn?" Milly asked Ashlynn.

Ashlynn hesistated for a second, as if deep in thought, then abruptly replied, "Sure, but can I choose how we _tease_ him?" Milly nodded than Ashlynn leaned toward her ear to whisper. I couldn't make out any of it which only made me hotter.

After Ashlynn finished, Milly turned to me and said, "First take your cock out." I did so with no hesitation. "Now then, Ashlynn, he's all yours." Ashlynn turned to me.

"Don't worry, I won't be sticking you inside my wet clit, not until after Milly. For now, shall my mouth suffice?"Ashlynn asked. I nodded as she began to suck on my cock, unlike Milly she didn't take it slow, she pushed it in deep, only going out to breath. It didn't take long.

"Ashlynn if you keep up like that I-I won't be able to hold it in!" I exclaimed.

Stopping briefly, she said, "Release it all, I want to taste your cum!" She quickly continued. Before long, I cummed. "Not as much as I might want, but it'll do."

"Now then, for our fun," Milly said. "It'll be a while before you harden back up, so let's tease you a little. I feel someone like you, Enix-san, will enjoy a little show of Yuri." MIlly reached into Ashlynn's cool blue panties and pulled out the dildo. She abruptly begain sucking on it with her own mouth.

Ashlynn turned toward me, then said, "Does this turn you on, big boy? I hope so. Check under your bed, there might be something that'll help." I did as she asked, eventually finding a double dildo. "I came in here once while you were shopping in town to masturbate," She said, blushing.

"With a double-dildo?" I asked.

"One side in my ass, the other in my cunt, silly!" She replied. "Now hand it here." I did as she asked. She stuck one end into her own pussy then the other into Milly's. They hugged each other closer, both screaming as it went deeper. Milly still sucking on Ashlynn's very dirty toy, began to rub her partners tits. Ashlynn slapped her hand away and pulled the dildo from Milly's mouth. She stuck the dildo between her breasts then pressed hers with Milly's with the dildo eventually finding it way to the middle of the girl's tits. At this point I was already back to being hard and they noticed.

"Oh it seems that he's hard," Milly said with a cute pout.

"Does this mean our game has to end?"Ashlynn replied, disapointment undertoning her voice.

"No, he's still my slave. Slave, I have another order for you, repeat after me. Ashlynn is your mistress as well," Milly said.

I took no displeasure in what I was about to say, "Ashlynn is my mistress as well."

"Good remember rule 2?" Milly asked. I nodded in agreement. "Good, now then your mistress commands that you do not jerk off in front of us unless instructed. So no jerking off while we finish!" That made me feel hornier. The delicious pleasure of chastity, and only my mistress letting me go. The delicious pain I would feel, it only served to make me hornier. I nodded.

"This toy isn't helping to much," Ashlynn said, pulling out the double dildo. "Slave, suck on this for a while," She said handing me the filthy toy. I did as she asked and sucked it. I loved the taste, too. I could only imagine their shaven pussies in my mouth, my toungue, cleaning their clits. I loved the thought. Anyway, I continued to watch them. Ashlynn reached between their pressed tits and pulled out the dildo, sticking it into Milly's tight ass. I moaned with pleasure, enjoying my chastity. Milly responded by sticking her fingers into Ashlynn's pussy. Ashlynn did the same, only going toward Milly to kiss. Their tongues locked, their breasts closer than ever. I drooled as I watched them finger each other, breasts pushed together and passionately kissing. Ashylnn and Milly were fucking, and I couldn't be more turned on. Milly pulled away to scream in orgasm. As such Ashlynn pulled away her fingers until she too, had gotten her pleasure.

"I can tell you enjoyed it," Said Milly. "Have we teased him enough?"

"Not quite yet, remember our practice round?" Ashlynn continued.

"Practice round?" I asked spitting out the toy.

"You didn't think I ate so fast because I was hungry? We've been getting ready for this while you were eating. We stuffed some toys around the room. Now we're going to play a game of hide-and-seek. We've already hidden the toys now you have to find them. 4 in all and once you find them we'll get started. I searched around the room. I found a vibrator in my bed but nothing else.

"I can't find the other two," I said.

"Well 3 are in plain sight, you had one in your mouth, and we don't want you finding one yet," Ashlynn chuckled. I picked up the dildo they had me sucking on and continued looking around. They looked at me and laughed. "I'll give you one," Ashlynn said, taking a small gag from under the bed. "But since you couldn't find it on your own, you have to wear it." I strapped it on. "Oh that won't do. Milly could you pull it tighter?" She asked. Milly nodded and got behind me, pulling it back behind my head and strapping it.

"Now **you** have to find the other two, but again we only want you finding one now," Milly chuckled. She got in front of me and lied down on the floor. It was obvious now. I pulled down her panties then pulled out the dildo in them. "Oh, now I don't have anything in my pussy," She said in a coy sadness stretching out her legs. I took the hint and began to push it in. I was a little shy, it was my first time after all. "Stop being a pussy and put your dick in _my_ pussy!" She exclaimed. That got me going, I rammed myself into her. As I did it, Ashlynn took the vibrator I found under the bed and began to play with herself.

"This'll be you soon enough," She chuckled. I smiled back, but for the moment I was more into fucking Milly. Her pussy was no less tight then when I fingered her. I felt like I could go for hours.

"Fuck me, Enix! Fuck me like the slutty bitch I am!" Milly screamed. I wanted to reply, but I only found myself biting on the gag. I kept going. I watched as she became covered in sweat, her tits bouncing back and forth as I pushed deeper into her cunt. "Enix, you're so big, I can feel you begining to rupture my womb!" She exclaimed. She wasn't lying either I could see the head of my dick sticking out of her stomach. It looked a finger pushing in a plastic bag. She moaned in pleasure, but I could tell she was far from squirting. She took her right hand and put it over her crotch her fingers touching my dick as it went in and out. She took her left hand and put it under his legs, begining to play with my balls. I could feel myself getting close.

"If you keep doing that, I'll cum!" I exclaimed.

"Hold it in, just a bit longer!" She exclaimed in repy. "If you cum before me, I'll never let you fuck me agaIn!" I felt a little scared and did as much as I could to hold it in. I managed to just long enough for her to cum. As soon as she did, I rammed her faster. I cummed quickly. "Oh Enix! It's so warm! It feels like it's burning me!" I pulled my dick out and laid it on her stomach. I fell to the floor, exhausted. She pulled off me and my dick perked up, I hadn't gotten softer.

"Sorry, Ashlynn. He seems to be tired," Milly said.

"Oh boo!" Ashlynn said. She turned to me and asked, "Enix, do you mind if I fuck you? You still seem hard." I shook my head in reply. "I'll do the work! You don't have to do a thing!" Ashlynn exclaimed. I shrugged. She smiled. She sat her pussy on my cock and began to bounce on me. Yet again I wanted to scream. It felt amazing, but the gag made it tough. She saw my face getting red. "Oh is it getting tiresome? I'll take it off if you do something for me," She said. I was tired but the gag was to painful to stand, so I nodded. She got up on the bed. She held her legs up high. "Now then, give me it to me my favorite way! Missionary style!" I was skeptical. Every time they said do something for me, they usually wanted something painful. She could tell I was skeptical. "Oh you figured it out. You knew there was something more. Well you won't find out until you start fucking, once you do the gag will come off, and that will be fun for me." I did as she asked and stuck it in. As I did, I could feel Milly's hands snapping the gag off.

"That feel better, Enix?" Milly asked. "Well as Ashlynn said, the gag coming off is a treat for her too, she gets turned on when she hears men squealing like pigs, and... so do I," She chuckled. At that last syllable I felt her pushing something in to my ass. "This is a strapon. Milly said. It's nice and lubed up, and I'll be sticking it deep in **your** ass!" She yelled. I was scared but turned on. She didn't hesitate she grabbed my sides and pulled into me fast and hard it was painful as she continued, but I could feel her warm breasts lying on my back. I tried to focus on that as I continued fucking Ashlynn who was already moaning like a slutty cow. I was in pain from Milly but turned on by Ashlynn. I squealed in a pleasured pain. Ashlynn closed her eyes and yelled. As much as I hated to admit it the strapon in my ass was actually keeping up my stamina, I fucked Ashlynn and she yelled in orgasm twice more before I came close.

"I'm about to cum!" I yelled. As soon as that sentence was finished Milly pulled out of me the orgasm more intense then before. I pulled myself out of Ashlynn letting out my load on her stomach. I began to jerk out what cum I had left over her. She took her fingers and slid themn over her belly, then sucked on them.

"This tasted better than before," She said indulgently. I leaned toward her.

I whispered in her ear, "Did it taste better than Terry?" A shocked look crossed her face.

"You were watching?!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"If I suck you off again, will you keep quiet?" She asked staring at my wet cock.

"Maybe..." I replied. She waited a minute. My cock had went down to normal. She gave me a slap to the face, and I perked up.

"Promise me, I already want to suck it, but if I have to go for Carver, or Terry, or even **Nevan** I will!" She exclaimed, in a combination of anger and horniness.

I didn't want to have to jerk off either, so I replied, "I will obey my mistress." She smiled at that, and got out of bed. She turned to where she had laid her clothes and looked in her bag. She took out a leather whip which she had refused to sell when she first visited Somnia, and every other town afterwards. She tied my hands together with it. I was somewhat relieved. No more torture. She began to do as she had said, sucking my cock. She juggled my balls with her hand as she went deeper. She went deeper. I wanted to push her down as deep as she could go but my hands... well you know. She used her tongue, wrapping around my cock, part of already in her throat. She sucked hard and long untill I saw her face start to turn blue. She pulled off for a moment going back this time, pushing my cock deeper. I could feel her lightly biting but I didn't mind. It felt great. She began to start going back and forth now fingering herself a little. It took a moment, I wanted to savor it, but I couldn't stop myself from cumming. "How rude, no warning. Well there isn't too much left anyway. Your sack is shriveling up like a pair of grapes in the sun," She said tickling my balls. She licked up what cum was there then got dressed.

"Remember, not a word of what happened between me and Terry," Ashlynn said. I nodded, and Ashlynn blushed, then left the room. Milly had a scowl on her face and gave me a piercing glare.

"She gets to have you three times in one day and I only get you once? The next inn, I'm keeping you to myself!" She said, leaving the room with a slam. I left the room and went up to receptionist where I saw Carver.

"The girls and the others are outside," Carver said.

"Oh, okay," I replied. I turned toward the receptionist.

"6000 gold please," the receptionist asked.

"6000 gold!?" I exclaimed.

"3 first class rooms, 9 five stars meals for each of you, and 3 nights," The receptionist replied. Carver handed a small card to the woman. "Ah, you're Carver, the man who threatned to sue," She said in disgust. "Your rooms are free, you may go."

As we were walking away I asked, "Why'd you threaten to sue?"

"Well I know you saw that waitress sucking me off, but I fell asleep and when I woke up, she was asleep as well, but riding my dick! Sure I felt great, but since I never consented to it, I threatened to sue for sexual harassment, and despite the whole thing with the chest, some people here are still **very** greedy," He replied.

I almost ignored everything he said and replied, "You knew?"

"You're not discrete, buddy! But I don't mind, I know you've been getting it on with Ashlynn and Milly, two cherrys popped in one day!" He joked.

"You were a virgin?" I asked puzzled.

"Fuck no! I've been fucking Ashlynn in the wagon since day one. I meant Milly, she is as stubborn as a Peggy Sue was when we caught her, amazing to know that she turned out to be Pegasus, eh?" He replied. I was shocked to know Milly was a virgin, despite how much of slut she seemed. A lot like Tania I guess. We left town and began to head north. Things got a little embarassing along the way though, we ran into a few demon mirrors, who mimicked Milly and Ashlynn, and their wet pussies. I knew Milly was thinking of me. As for Ashlynn, she was a **total** slut, probably thinking of any cock in her pussy. I killed them off before anybody else noticed. That was awkward. Before long, we found ourselves at Gallow's Moor.


End file.
